The present invention relates to an image forming method and an image forming apparatus which, for example, form an image based on input data via a communication circuit line.
Conventionally, for a facsimile communication between a plurality of personal computers (PCs) connected to a multi-functional peripheral it is possible to, under the function of a divisional control, designate a communication destination and effect security control of fax data printed out on the multi-functional peripheral (hereinafter referred to an MFP).
In the case where the divisional control is set, it is not possible to operate the MFP unless any registered divisional control code is input. If, therefore, no divisional control code is input, it is not possible to print out data which is fax-transmitted to the MFP and it is possible to assure security.
It is to be noted that the registration information of the divisional control code is not publicly disclosed on the display, etc., of an operation panel.
Further it is possible to reset the registration of a registered divisional control code by the clearing of RAM in the apparatus involved.
In the case where, however, a fax is transmitted from the registered PC to the MFP, the fax data is received on the MFP. On the PC side receiving a print-output of the fax data involved, however, it is not possible to know that the fax data has been transmitted to the MFP.
After the transmitting of the fax, therefore, this effect has been notified by telephone for example. By doing so, the fax receiving person (destination) inputs the divisional control code to the MFP involved and receives the fax data from the MFP as a print-out.
It is, therefore, very difficult to perceive the fax receiving information on a disk such as when, from whom and from where it is received. Thus a problem is involved.